battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Watarigani
A beyblader who confuses others to be able to win. He uses the different tricks and schemes that he can think of in order to win the Beybattle at hand. General Information Tetsuya is a male blader with an age that is unknown, his Bey is a Dark Gasher, known as Dark Cancer. It has the unique change of spin track. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Bey is Cai. Cai is a very powerful blader for his age and can defeat people who are twice his height and age. Enemies and Friend Tetsuya first appears in episode 5 when he is trying to put scratches on every single Bey. Doing this he wrecked quite a couple of Beys. When he got to versing Kenta, Kenta was proving to have a lot of power so, Tetsuya tricked them into thinking that something was running away from the battle. When they looked away, Tetsuya flicked a rock at Flame Sagittario and Mad Gasher hit it out. Before he could cover it in scratches, Gingka launched Storm Pegasus into the battle and stopped Gasher. They meet up at a crab shaped stadium in the beach to have their battle. During the first battle, Gingka defeats Gasher. In the second a lot of crabs come into the stadium and use their material out of their mouth to stop Pegasus and when Gasher hit it a crab caught his Bey. Gingka loses the second round. In the third battle, Tetsuya covers the ring with water and he uses the performance tip change to get away from the water. Gingka uses a special move, Tornado Wing to blow away the mud and then deliver the final attack to Gasher. In episode 20, Tetsuya captures Benkei, Osamu, Takashi and Akira in one of his crab traps and wants them to battle with him. They all disagree and Tetsuya is going to throw their Beys into the river. Kenta comes in the nic of time and hits their Beys back to them and cuts the ropes holding them. They all gang up on Tetsuya and after they win the battle. Tetsuya breaks the rock they are standing on and they all fall into the ocean. After they all fell, Tetsuya fell into the ocean as well. In episode 28, Tetsuya follows Yu back to the Dark Nebula. Tetsuya there asks Doji on how he can become stronger. Using the new Bey Remodelling Room, they change the Bey from Mad Gasher to Dark Gasher. With a new 12 sided fusion wheel. He enters a challenge match where Gingka and Benkei are and uses the new Dark Gasher to battle. He got to the semi-finals and battled Benkei. He used a new move called Operation O. He uses this to distract Benkei and defeat him while he was off focus. He came to the final round with Gingka and battled in the new Extreme Bey Stadium. Gingka defeats him and Gasher still can't believe it. He goes to Battle Bladers and versus Kenta in the first round. Kenta uses Sagittario Flame Claw while Tetsuya is talking about him self. In season 2, the Sol Blaze Movie. Tetsuya is helping Masamune find the Sol Blaze lair when they run into Helios. Masamune launches his Ray Unicorn at him. Sol Blaze blows Masamune back and Ryutaro jumps in with his Thermal Pisces. Using Distortion Drive which turns out to not work. Is flown back and Captain Capri launches Capricorne to stop him self being struck by the Bey. After that Helios defeats, Tetsuya, Masamune, Ryutaro and Captain Capri. Beyblades Mad Gasher Tetsuya's first Bey is Mad Gasher and he uses this until episode 28. It is a balance type Beyblade with a white Dark Fusion wheel. It only has the special moves of changing its spin track and performance tip. Dark Gasher The evolved or changed form of Mad Gasher, Dark Gasher has a twelve blade fusion wheel and incredible defence and offence power. It again is a balance Bey and has one special move, Six Crab Sea King, which is also called Six Crab Shake.